lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zuri/Main article
Zuri is a lion cub who appears in The Lion Guard. She is one of Kiara's friends. Appearance Small and lithe, Zuri has a pelt of burnt orange, with a pale muzzle, paws, and underbelly. Her nose is a very dark pink, and her ear rims are brown. She has dark blue eyes with crescent-shaped markings underneath and a small, swooped back tuft of fur on her head. Personality Unlike her friends, Zuri is delicate and timid. She shows considerable anxiety and fear in the face of simple circumstances and harbors deep disgust for grubs. Her obsessive-compulsive nature likely fuels this feeling, as she is known to constantly be sharpening her claws on trees in order to keep them shiny. Information The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Zuri is a friend of Kiara's. She can be seen hanging out with Kiara and Tiifu when Bunga races up to announce that Kion will lead the new Lion Guard. She later listens as Bunga sings "Zuka Zama". The Lion Guard "The Rise of Makuu" Zuri is present at the mashindano between Makuu and Pua. She stands beside her friends, Kiara and Tiifu. "Can't Wait to be Queen" Tiifu and Zuri appear as Kiara's "advisers," forcing others to acknowledge her temporary queenship. They fail on the job when they let Kiara go alone to a meeting with Janja. "Fuli's New Family" Zuri, along with Tiifu, joins Kiara in learning how to track gazelles with Nala. "Baboons!" Shortly after Kiara is tasked with presiding over the Royal Buffalo Wallow, Tiifu and Zuri lead her across the savanna. Kiara questions her friends as to where they're leading her, worried that she will miss the Wallow. Tiifu and Zuri assure her that they are planning to help her prepare for it, and present to her Urembo Meadows, where they plan to give her a makeover in time for the Wallow. Shortly into the excursion, a rainstorm strikes Urembo Meadows, where Kiara and her friends seek shelter under a tree. Though Tiifu tries to assure Kiara that moisture is good for her complexion, Kiara worries that the storm will last all day. To the cubs' relief, the storm comes to an abrupt halt, and Tiifu and Zuri inform Kiara that the wet flowers will make her smell even better for the Wallow. As the two friends are rolling in the flowers, a surge of floodwaters strikes the plains, trapping the three on an island in the midst of two raging forks of water. Ono happens to spot Kiara and her friends, and he departs to warn Kion of the situation. The Lion Guard soon arrives to rescue the cubs, and Tiifu and Zuri decide to let them handle the rescue. The two attempt to give Kiara a mud facial, but Kiara protests that she needs to leave in time for the Wallow. She urges her friends to help her, and the three use their combined strength to attempt to push a rock into the river. However, the rock simply rolls the other way and disappears into the floodwaters. Ono reports Kiara's failed plan to Kion, who wonders if they should combine their two plans to get her off the island. He orders Beshte and Bunga to push a large boulder into the floodwaters while Ono instructs Kiara and her friends to collapse a dead tree. Kiara and Kion start to execute their combined plans when Tiifu and Zuri fall into the river. Kiara races to the rescue, pulling them both to safety, but in the process, the three cubs find themselves plastered in mud. With Tiifu and Zuri safe, the Lion Guard pushes the boulder into the water, and Kiara and her friends push a dead tree onto the boulder. To the Lion Guard's delight, the bridge holds, and Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri cross safely to shore. After the rescue, Tiifu and Zuri apologize to Kiara for not properly preparing her for the Wallow, but Kiara assures them that there are more important things than appearance. She then departs for the Royal Buffalo Wallow, where she is greeted by the leader of the herd, Vuruga Vuruga. The buffalo praises her muddy appearance and comments that most royals show up too stuffy for the event. Kiara thanks Vuruga Vuruga, then gives credit to Tiifu and Zuri for always insisting that she look her best. Comics ''The Day of the Crocodiles During a flood, Zuri gets stuck on a rock and is surrounded by Makuu and his float. If the reader chooses Fuli's idea to solve the situation, Kion will climb up a tree near the rock and encourage Zuri to jump onto one of the branches. Afterwards, Bunga tells Kion that Zuri will want to thank him, but Kion is unconvinced, as she and Kiara treat him like a little cub. However, Zuri does indeed thank Kion and nuzzles him, saying that she feels that he will grow into a big, strong, and very brave lion someday, which makes Kion feel uncomfortable. If the reader chooses Beshte's idea to get rid of the crocodiles, Zuri escapes the flood, but gets mud on her fur due to Kion and Beshte unblocking the river. She berates Kion for not saving her, then goes to tell Kiara that her clumsy brother had messed up the job. As he watches Zuri leave, Kion tells the Lion Guard that he can be a savior, but Zuri will never change, to which Bunga agrees. Relations Voice Actors * '''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar - (2015) - (film) - Madison Pettis * The Lion Guard - (2016–) - (TV series) - Madison Pettis Gallery Video References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Lions Category:Official Characters Category:Pride Landers